


Chocolate Roulette

by BrightStarWrites



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, also this is my side of a collab i'm doing with a friend, tell me kokichi wouldn't do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightStarWrites/pseuds/BrightStarWrites
Summary: Kokichi makes some chocolates for Shuichi, but one of them contains super spicy chili sauce. Who will win this game of luck?Happy Valentines Day! <3





	Chocolate Roulette

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea when my friend asked for some valentines day ideas. I then came up with this story idea so we decided to do a collab together. I write the story, she does some art. Her art is a spoiler of the ending, so I shall link it along with her tumblr at the end of this story ^_^
> 
> I hope you all like this, and please let me know if my characterisation is off in any way.

“Saihara-chan~ Are you in here my precious detective?”

Shuichi lifted his head up and away from the case file he was looking at to the door of his ultimate lab that had just opened abruptly.

Kokichi smiled, “There you are Shumai! I’ve been looking everywhere for you! Why does your lab have to be so high up in the school building. My legs are already aching.”

Shuichi stood up and returned to the file to its place on the shelf, “What is it Ouma-kun? You need me for something?”

Kokichi ran up to Shuichi and showed him a small package he had in his hands. Shuichi saw it was a red bag tied with a ribbon which had a similar checked pattern to the boys scarf.

“I made these for you Mr Detective. Come on! Open it! I want to see your reaction!”

Shuichi carefully took the gift and eyed it suspiciously for a second. Kokichi didn’t miss this and looked gloomy.

“Don’t you trust me? It’s not dangerous.... or is that a lie? Guess you’ll have to open it to find out.”

Shuichi, guessing that it wasn’t dangerous thanks to Kokichi not moving away from him, carefully undid the ribbon.

Inside he saw heart shaped chocolates, twelve of them. Some of them were not as accurately shaped compared to the others.

“Did you make these yourself?” Shuichi asked with a slight smile on his face.

Kokichi put his arms behind his head, “Nope, I stole them from Iruma-chan's lab. I think they have an aphrodisiac in them or something and I wanted to test them on you to see what would happen to you. You’re so gloomy and emo all the time that I thought you could do with letting loose.”

Shuichi looked at Kokichi closely and sighed, “I know that’s a lie. Iruma-san would have made molds so they were all the same shape, these are all a little different.”

Kokichi frowned, “Oh man, I should have known you’d work it out. Nothing gets past the great Saihara-chan. Yep, I made these, but I am offended that you insulted the shape. I guess I’ll just have to take them back if you’re not going to appreciate my work.”

Shuichi quickly lifted the chocolates out of his reach, “No, you took the time to make them so I’ll eat them. But I am wondering why you made them. It’s kind of out of the blue.”

Kokichi smiled darkly, “Why, these are for a game Saihara-chan.”

Shuichi looked at Kokichi with curiosity and slight worry, “What do you mean?”

Kokichi laughed, “I know that I’m no longer trying to kill you after I lost the knife game, but I wanted to play more games with you as you’re so entertaining to play against. So I made these chocolates. Eleven of them are normal, but one is filled with poison..... Just kidding! It’s actually the spiciest chili sauce I could find. Guaranteed to burn your face off!”

Shuichi’s eyes opened wide as he heard the explanation.

Kokichi sniggered again, “So Mr Detective.... you ready for this new game? Ow awe you too scawed?”

Shuichi sighed, “Please don't speak like that. You really aren’t lying are you.”

Kokichi beamed brightly, “Nope.”

Shuichi placed the chocolates on the table and sat down on the mini sofa, “At least you’re not trying to kill me. I’ll play as you took the time to make these.”

Kokichi smiled and sat down opposite in the small chair, “You’re so sweet my beloved. Oh, there’s one rule to this game.”

Shuichi sweated slightly as Kokichi smiled again.

“Nishishi~ The winner gets to give the loser one order they can’t refuse. They have to do it. No questions asked!”

Shuichi sighed, “I’ll agree as long as the order isn’t to kill someone.”

Kokichi looked annoyed for a second, “Why do you have to be like that.”

He then smiled, “That’s very smart of you though Saihara-chan! I wasn’t going to tell you too anyway, but it’s good you’re still on your toes about the killing game while we play.”

Kokichi then picked one of the sweets up, “Okay, I’ll go first!”

Kokichi shoved the whole sweet into his mouth in a flash and chewed.

“... Chocolate. Nishishi, I’m safe for this turn so now you go Saihara-chan.”

Shuichi looked at the sweets carefully, placing a hand to his mouth in thought.

Kokichi groaned as he kicked the underside of the table with his feet, “Don’t make it boring Saihara-chan. Just pick one.”

Shuichi sighed as he picked one of the chocolates up and took a small bit out of it.

Shuichi was glad he didn’t get the chili chocolate, but he was also amazed at the taste of the chocolate itself. It was creamy, yet not to milky. The mousse inside was also delectable, and Shuichi wasn’t a real fan of sweets.

“Ouma-kun, these are amazing! You really made these by yourself?”

Kokichi beamed at Shuichi, “Why yes Shumai! I’m actually the ultimate confectionist! I make sweets that are sold all around the world.”

Shuichi couldn’t help but laugh then, doing his best to stifle it but failing.

“I know that’s a lie. The taste may be perfect, but the shape is not at the level of an ultimate.” Shuichi said with a slight smile.

Kokichi started to tear up, “Why are you so mean about the shape. Quality of the taste is always better than presentation Saihara-chan. Or are you one of those people who only eats stuff that looks perfect?”

Shuichi sighed, “Taste is way more important. I was just pointing out that the lie wasn’t fooling me.”

The tears instantly vanished as Kokichi’s signature grin appeared again.

“Nishishi~ I knew that. I was just checking what was more important to you. Anyway it’s my turn.”

Kokichi studied the sweets for a second before picking up one and smelling it. Kokichi was about to put it back down when Shuichi stopped him.

“You already picked it up, you have to eat it now.”

Kokichi looked annoyed then, “When did we say that was a rule?! Now you’re just cheating Saihara-chan.”

Shuichi sighed, “You sniffed it, its basic hygiene Ouma-kun.”

Kokichi stared at him for a second before laughing, “Oh man, I didn’t know you were a clean freak.”

He then ate the sweet, “But I’ll let it slide so that my precious Saihara-chan doesn’t worry. Okay, I accept that new rule, but no new additions from here on out.”

Shuichi nodded as he picked up another chocolate that looked more clover shaped than heart shaped, “Thank you Ouma-kun.”

Shuichi bit the sweet in half and tasted chocolate like the one before.

“I’m safe. Your turn.”

Kokichi crossed his legs as he studied the sweets with an intense glare.

“Hmmmm, the probability is getting less in my favor. Eight left.... Okay I’ll pick this one.”

Kokichi took one that was closer to Shuichi before biting it in half like Shuichi had done.

“..... Phew, I’m still in the game. Your turn Mr Detective.”

Shuichi sat forwards in his chair to look at the seven hearts left.

_‘I can’t see any sort of indication on them that Ouma-kun could use to tell the difference between them so I know he isn’t cheating. Still, playing a game based on luck is very different than logic. I just hope luck is on my side.’_

Shuichi carefully picked up another sweet. This one felt heavier than the others so Shuichi guessed he had now lost. When he bit into it all he could taste was chocolate.

“Huh?”

Kokichi smiled, “You get the chili one?”

Shuichi laughed, “Nope, looks like you just filled that one with more mousse than the others. It felt heavier so I thought I’d lost, but it was the same as all the others.”

Kokichi smiled, “Nishishi, You found the red herring chocolate. Oh man, I wanted that one. Oh well.”

Shuichi smiled, “Only you would make a decoy chocolate like that.”

Kokichi picked up another chocolate and chomped on it in annoyance.

“Chocolate. Can Saihara-chan get lucky again with only five left?”

Shuichi looked at the last five with a critical eye. He had gotten lucky with the previous ones, but he knew that the odds were getting worse. He closed his eyes and grabbed one at random.

Shuichi felt a different taste with this sweet.

But it wasn’t chili.

What he tasted was a dark bitter flavor that he knew well.

This chocolate was filled with coffee mousse.

It was by far the best one of the chocolates he’d had.

“...Coffee flavour?”

Kokichi stood up, his arms in the air.

“I win!”

Shuichi looked up at Kokichi in confusion, “What do you mean you win? That wasn’t chili flavoured.”

Kokichi smiled at Shuichi, “That was the poisoned sweet though. I can’t stand coffee.”

Shuichi then realized what Kokichi had done.

“Ouma-kun.”

“Yes Saihara-chan?”

“There never was a chili sweet was there.”

Kokichi sat down and put his chin on his palms, “Ding ding ding, correct! The chili sweet was a lie. I instead made a coffee sweet.”

Shuichi sighed, “But why coffee?”

Kokichi’s face became neutral, “... because I know that it’s your favorite Shuichi.”

Shuichi looked at Kokichi with a surprised look, not used to the boy using his first name.

Kokichi continued, “I know you love it and I wanted to play another game with you, so I combined the two things together in a game with suspense. You got to enjoy chocolate while I got to enjoy the game itself. It’s the best kind of gift as we both get some enjoyment out of it.”

Shuichi smiled warmly at Kokichi, “That’s actually really clever Ouma-kun.”

Kokichi smiled, “You have to be clever when you’re a supreme leader of an evil organization.”

Kokichi then gave Shuichi a chilling grin, “Now Saihara-chan.... you lost the game.”

Shuichi’s smile was gone and was replaced with concern.

Kokichi leaned across the table, “I now get to order you to do one thing and you can’t refuse.”

Shuichi was really getting concerned about the evil twinkle in his eye.

“Should I make you my slave? Make you carry all my belongs? Be my step stool? Force you to kiss me?”

Shuichi was getting the feeling like he wanted to run away.

“...Yes, I know what I want you to do.”

Kokichi simply got up and sat next to Shuichi on the small sofa.

“You’re now my pillow while I rest.”

Shuichi’s brain short circuited.

“...Huh?”

Kokichi’s head immediately hit Shuichi’s lap, “You heard me, you’re my pillow.”

Kokichi then looked up at Shuichi and grinned, “You thought I was going to do something inappropriate weren’t you. Nishishi, You have such a dirty mind Saihara-chan.”

Shuichi blushed as he looked away, “I..... I didn’t think that.”

Kokichi poked Shuichi in the face, “Silence! A pillow doesn’t talk.... or lie! I hate liars Saihara-chan! You better make it up to me when I wake up.”

Kokichi then moved so he was staring at the fire in the lab.

“Now, I’m going to get some shut eye. Being a leader is exhausting work after all.”

Shuichi looked down and smiled, softly rubbing the boy’s hair.

Kokichi hummed happily at the sensation, “A pillow shouldn’t move Saihara-chan.”

Shuichi was about to stop when Kokichi opened one eye to look at him, “But if you stop I will have you killed. It feels nice so I’ll let it slide just this once.”

Shuichi laughed slightly as Kokichi closed his eyes again.

_‘He’s like a small child trying to get everything he wants.’_

Shuichi watched Kokichi as the boy’s breathing became deeper. Faint snoring started in a matter of minutes.

Shuichi looked at the last few chocolates and used his other hand to grab them and eat them.

_‘I shouldn’t let his hard work go to waste. I do wish there was another coffee one though.’_

Shuichi sighed as he leaned back on the small sofa, staring into the fire. He didn’t care that his legs were going numb from Kokichi’s weight, he just appreciated the sweet moment they were sharing.

_‘I wonder what I should get him as a thank you for this.’_

Shuichi spent the rest of time Kokichi was asleep thinking of what to do in return.

**Author's Note:**

> The summary was a lie! How very Kokichi of me :)
> 
> Link to Natsumiheart part of the collab is here: https://natsumiheart.tumblr.com/post/182877531067/heres-my-part-of-a-collab-with


End file.
